


break up with your girlfriend , cause I'm bored

by jw0905



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jw0905/pseuds/jw0905
Summary: 和题目没多大关系哈，瞎几把乱打，爽到就vans
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	break up with your girlfriend , cause I'm bored

昏暗灯光下，肖战用两根手指四两拨千斤地推开朝自己迷迷糊糊撞过来的胖老哥，侧身挤出舞池中摇晃的人群。略清新的空气从每一个毛孔钻进他肺里，仿佛能够带出里头浊物。他用力咳了两声，去吧台点了杯Salty dog。

揉了把略微酸痛的腰，肖战不禁苦笑，果然是老了，舞池里晃一刻就去了半条命，当了几年社畜身体都不行了，还是痛饮一杯比较适合自己。

不多时，一位调酒师从吧台另一边晃过来，手肘撑着一张巴掌脸笑眯眯地盯着他，“哥，您今晚是第一次来吗？好厉害哦，那边那位已经是第五个问您联系方式的了。”

肖战有点惊讶，抬眼望过去。一个蓝发男孩坐在卡座里喝酒，怀里还搂着一个年轻女孩，周遭散出的粉红泡泡几乎让周围单身狗恨得牙痒痒。那张并不大众的脸看起来似曾相识，但是肖战实在想不起来到底有什么似曾相识的。

臭小孩，虽然很合胃口，可是有女朋友了呀。肖战摩挲了一下被酒浸得冰凉的杯壁想着。

“他不会想玩3吧？我这么大年纪了，哪儿受得起。”肖战摆摆手，靠在吧台上笑得见牙不见眼。

好像心灵感应一般，肖战看向他那一瞬间，他也转过头看向肖战。

眼神证明，逃不掉了。

“战哥？”王一博饮尽了他给自己点的酒，亮亮杯底，翘起嘴角笑道，“来点劲的？”

肖战无语，两人这才互通姓名多久就称兄道弟了，而且这臭小孩怎么比自己还能喝。刚想拒绝，他女朋友就上来抢杯子，撒娇说喝酒伤身体还不如回去陪自己，王一博有点不快，一个轻轻的格挡动作不知哪里激怒了这个本来就有点醉意的小女人，脾气挺火爆，直接一掀杯子走人了。

“今天要不就别了？改天再约？”肖战拣台阶下，大度地一挥手，实际是怕待会喝趴了场面难看。

“能喝加martini的Highball吗？”王一博不答，装作绅士地问他，其实已经打了响指叫来调酒师。

肖战接过酒杯，感觉自己被安排了。

“我第一眼看到你就觉得特别有缘，咱俩真的没在哪见过吗？”肖战几杯下肚，翘着二郎腿的脚晃啊晃，好几次堪堪擦过王一博的裤子，对方明显没有任何不快，一直温和地同他聊天。

“不记得了。”王一博想了想说，“反正见到你第一面我就想干你。”

如此直白露骨的话，上一次听见不知道是多久以前了，肖战想，那些快乐的夜晚里，曾经也有很多人对自己说过这句话。那时候他什么反应呢？礼貌地或者粗鲁地推开对方，然后拒绝，而且连拒绝的话都不重样。

那今天说点不同的。

他听见自己说，“和你女朋友分手吧，因为我好无聊喔。”

等他有点混沌的脑子反应过来时，王一博已经捏着他的后颈同他唇齿交缠很久了，久到他舌根都有点发痛。咔哒一声，王一博把房卡扔到地上，两个人在令人安心的黑暗里缠吻。

“操你妈！你咬什么啊！”肖战突然嗷呜一声喊出来，一巴掌拍在王一博肩膀上。

王一博闷哼一声，没有回答，将他一把扛起扔到床上。窗帘被风吹起一点，霓虹灯五光十色地映进两个人眼帘，借着那点光，肖战似乎看见王一博眼睛有点湿。

“不会被打一下就哭了吧…很疼吗？”肖战揉了把他奶膘未消的脸，又揉揉刚刚打过的地方。

王一博摇摇头，声音染上情欲的暗哑，“我说没见过你是骗你的，之前在加州公路上我就遇见你了。”

肖战理智回笼一些，猛然想起那个在路边拦车求油的开摩托车的金发男孩。

那时候他去找同学玩，加州是典型的地广人稀，同学接上他去找另一个同学，要在公路上跑上两小时。距离很远他就眼尖看见路边一个小点，停下来才看见有个小男孩在拦车。

几句简单英文说明来意，又借到油，小孩脸色总算是好了些，眉头舒展开时才真正能看出年纪。问他为什么一个人在这边骑摩托车，他脸有点红，大声说，“Just a bet.”(打了个赌)

十几岁的年纪，打了个赌就骑辆摩托出来乱跑，肖战啧啧称奇。后来小孩潇洒地骑车走了，自此已经过去了好几个年头。

“原来是你这个小屁孩。”肖战双手圈住王一博脖颈，调笑道，“早知道现在要跟你上床，那时候我就把你抓去隔壁加州旅馆开房啦…唔唔唔！！”

话音未落，唇就被王一博恶狠狠堵住，“你倒是提醒我要干正事。”

两个人面对面站在莲蓬头下亲吻，温热的水顺着头发眉毛眼睛滑到交缠的地方。肖战喘息时吸进了一口水，呛得满脸通红，好容易缓过来了咬着嘴角骂他不是人。

“既然你都说了，那我多做些不是人的事。”王一博挤了点沐浴露在指尖，揉着他下身那个小肉洞，并起两指直直的干进去。

肖战一出声就被王一博捂住了嘴，他手劲大的要命，呻吟全堵在喉咙里，欲出不出的反而更加撩人。

当年那个小屁孩再也不是小屁孩了，是在性事中占有绝对主导权的男人。肖战想着想着心里就软的一塌糊涂，连带着身子也软了，没一会儿王一博四指就能顺利进出，一室淫糜的水声臊得他耳朵发红，又憋不住喘，一声一声的像是小猫爪子在心尖儿挠。王一博听不得他喘，下边儿一根怒涨，早就硬的发疼，手指更是发狠地在肉壁上剐蹭碾压，寻找到敏感点之后，带着薄茧的指头轻轻戳刺，上面嘴也不闲着，叼着乳尖玩的正欢，原先粉红一点被犬齿磨成深红，颤颤巍巍挺立着，仿佛枝头成熟茱萸待人采撷。

肖战喜欢在性事里说说话的，此刻除了喘息什么都没有，他便开口唤他，“一博…一博…你快点呀…”闻言，王一博狠狠套弄几下他的性器，肖战不多时便舒爽地射了他一手。

前面是射了，后面还空着，肖战还未从高潮余韵中平复，就自觉贴着王一博尺寸极为可观的性器在臀缝滑了下，王一博喘了声，食髓知味，摁着他的腰，“我进去了？”

嗯字才刚起了个头，便在肖战喉咙里急转弯变成愉悦的呻吟，王一博才不管什么快进慢进九浅一深，每一下都又重又快地顶过那一点，蓝发打湿了贴在额上性感的要命，肖战几乎不敢直视他，长久不见阳光的冷白皮上布满青青红红，无端昭示了自己的处境。

“战哥，叫。”王一博又是一记深顶，伸手钳住他线条优美的下颌，逼迫他叫。

其实也不用逼迫，任谁被顶成这样，恨不得都得高歌一曲《忐忑》了。

王一博体力是真的非人，肖战做到最后敏感得一碰就抖，只会一博哥哥老公乱喊，喊一声王一博应一声，像小情侣间莫名其妙的情趣一样。

第二天肖战被早饭味道吸引起床，揉着酸麻的腰下床颤巍巍走过去，几步路下来整个人几乎散架，还不忘愤恨地瞪王一博一眼。王一博笑了一声，自觉贴过去帮他按腰。

“战哥，我听你话和她分手了。”王一博捏着捏着，突然变成小心翼翼。拥抱的动作，“那么有幸请您继任吗？”

fin.


End file.
